


Missed Connection

by nuggetkun



Series: Missed Connection [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, Kagehina Exchange, Kagehina Exchange 2015, M/M, Oh, they dont know each other, train, uh yeah i cant think of anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuggetkun/pseuds/nuggetkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama notices Hinata that takes the same train as him, wondering how to make contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Connection

**Author's Note:**

> just a drabble for the Christmas Kagehina exchange eheheh  
> this is for code 132!!
> 
> this was kinda inspired by something I wrote for my creative writing class, so I hope you enjoy it!!

You sat across from me on the train.

 

I wore a blue puffy jacket and my hat from Hollywood. You wore a black jacket that was a little too big on you as well as a scarf that matched the size.

At first we didn’t take notice on each other. But then we made eye contact, for a moment. I think I already fell for you, in that dumb way where it’s at first sight, even though you just met them.

Or maybe it was that your orange hair stood out to me at the time?

You weren’t even cute. You were sniffling like crazy, I wasn’t sure if it was the cold or if you were crying. Your hair was all over the place. Or was that normal?

I looked at your feet to see a sports bag and maybe you were coming from practise? Well, it didn’t matter to me. It’s just one of those instants where you feel like you connected with someone on the train, waiting for some sort of gesture, some kind of bump on the train to happen to maybe start an interaction.

But to no avail, nothing will ever happen.

The space between us is just too wide, you’ve only come into my life just to disappear forever.

We made eye contact again. A little longer this time, but I think I made a scary face that made you look away quickly. I felt kinda stupid after that, telling myself to never do that again in case I creeped you out, but there was no other way to look at you, to appreciate this small time we had together than with these stolen glances.

 

The next time I saw you was exactly a week after.

 

I sat in the same seat; I remembered because it was in front of an advertisement about some music school.You stepped in the train three stations after I did. Same bag, same jacket. You had headphones now. There weren’t any seats this time around, so you stood a little closer to me. I was thankful, but also wondering why am I happy about something this small. I mean, it’s not like I’m going to ever initiate contact with you. I mean, it would be nice, but…

The train took a huge bump.

You tripped. Dumbass.

It was at this point I realized you were a lot shorter than I thought. It made me wonder what sport you play. It can’t be basketball… there’s no swimming or baseball at this time of year… could it be volleyball? Hah, fat chance. Not with that height. I mean, I  _ do _ have a thing for volleyball players, but that’s just me.

You looked pathetically cute trying to regain your composure from the trip. Did I say cute? I mean pathetically convolute, because you look like a mess. Not like you messed me up or anything. I also looked pathetically distraught from watching you, trying to not make eye contact. I could’ve sworn you looked at me at one point, but we never acknowledged the other’s stares.

 

I started going on the exact same train at the exact same time.

 

I felt stupid, but I couldn’t help but feel like I knew you more than a stranger. Sometimes I would think about how the sun would set right behind you, making it a bit hard to look at you. Your orange hair would blend with the sunlight, and I would almost mistake you for the sun itself. There were times when my view of you was blocked by the standing passengers in front, with a fear that I might’ve missed you leave.

It always nags me how after all this time, maybe I should’ve called out to you when I had the chance. You could’ve responded, and I would’ve been forced to say something to start the  _ something _ we wanted.

 

Still, I remain at the same seat, only to get on this train, get my weekly dosage of you then leave.

 

It works, though, I saw you exactly a week before Christmas. This time you were really crying.

 

When you got on the train, I felt a part of my heart being run over by the train. I don’t think anyone realized, since you were always sniffling, but it was so noticeable to me. I wanted to run to your side of the train and embrace you, but I knew that this space between us had never gotten any smaller.

There was then a part of me that felt like this kind of inaction shouldn’t be tolerated.

It’s pretty late in the game, I know, but I can’t just stay in my seat like this, with this awkward closeness but not close enough between us. 

 

So I bought you a gift. It’s nothing special, really. I didn’t even know what you would’ve liked, but I bought it anyway. It felt more like a spur of the moment purchase.

 

It’s Christmas Eve now, and I’m not even sure if you were even going to show up. I mean, it’s Christmas Eve. Practically nobody is on this train. You’re probably out with your teammates or family. Anyways, the stop that you were supposed to get on already passed, so I was pathetically waiting until I can get off this train.

 

It kinda didn’t feel right, not seeing you anywhere. At the same time, I felt relief since I really am not good with confrontations. I mean, I did practise what to say to you, but every practise take in front of the mirror felt stupid, so maybe I’ll just throw it at you next week and run away. Yes, sounds like a plan.

 

Right at my stop, I notice some familiar orange hair at the station. Oh my go- Why is he getting on here? What should I do? Should I run? Should I-

 

I missed my stop. On purpose. I’m an idiot, I know that. I know that I just wanted to stay a little longer. It all just sounded so stupid.

You noticed, I think. Or maybe it was a coincidence that had a look that seemed to ask “why didn’t you get off?”

I closed my eyes at this point, pretending to have fallen asleep. Which was also a huge mistake, because how the hell do I get off now? I’m going to be stuck here until he leaves.

All of these scenarios ran through my head, I almost missed you sitting down right beside me.

_ Why?! _

I mean, the train is literally empty? It’s not even like there’s space between us; it’s flat out right beside me! What do I do? I can’t hold up this farce any longer.

I “wake” up, to look down on you. Your hair is slightly wet from the snow. Your face is flushed and you’re a lot cuter up close. No wait, ignore that last sentence, I beg of you.

 

We sat there in silence for a while. None of us dared to get up, even if we missed our stops. It felt like one of those surreal moments where time seemed to have stopped, and it all somehow just comes into place.

I don’t know if it’s another one of those spur-of-the-moment things, but there’s something about you that just makes me want to go out of my way, to follow your lead, and go exactly where you want to be. I mean, I’ve always felt more aloof, but this is the first time I want to match up to you.

This position, this timing, it was - excuse for my lack of better vocabulary - it was perfect.

 

And maybe that’s why I said it.

 

You looked at me with bewildered eyes, as if I was the one suddenly sitting next to you, missing my train stop, and suddenly handing you a present. But that bewilderment quickly turned to delight, as if all these weeks of just faintly acknowledging each other’s existence was just buildup for this confound meeting.

 

I wonder if I’ll ever tell you this story. Of how I noticed you for the first time, you I felt when the view made you look like the sun, or how ridiculous I felt when I purposefully missed a station just to stay on the train a little longer, or how I saw you cry a little, and that it almost moved me to tears. Maybe you’ll just find all of this a little creepy, because I would.

 

Maybe I’ll just tell you about how it felt when your face, red and sniffling (probably from the cold), smiled at me. And how you laughed, flushed expression and all, as you also handed me a gift.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this doesn't sound too vague??  
> like I wanted to portray their relationship in a completely different setting, with their kageyamas awkwardness and how he matches up perfectly with hinata and his sudden actions  
> nonetheless, i hope you liked it!! c:  
>  ~~I wrote a Hinata pov, but im not sure if I wanna post it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~~  
>  ~~let me know if you wanna read it!!~~
> 
> oh, and about their gifts:  
> Kageyama bought gloves (cause he thought Hinata was always cold)  
> Hinata bought a warmer hat (because he thought the Hollywood one was too thin for winter lmao)


End file.
